


Girls Are Nice, Once or Twice

by spotconlons



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Davey is Jewish, M/M, albert uses they/them pronouns obviously, i don’t know what to put here, its kind of like long lost lovers?, using auto caps was difficult
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotconlons/pseuds/spotconlons
Summary: David thought he would never see his best friend again.That brings us screeching back to the present, with a shocked 21-year-old David behind the Starbucks counter, staring at a man who looks awfully close to what his old best friend would look like if he aged 16 years. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately for David’s sake) the man is too busy yelling on his phone to look at David.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies), David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since David Jacobs laid his eyes on Francis Sullivan on the first day of kindergarten, he was sure that boys were just as pretty as girls, or maybe even prettier. 

David and Francis quickly became best friends. They were pretty much attached at the hip. Inseparable, if you will. David was infatuated with Francis, and Francis was also infatuated with David. The two were in love, or at least as close to love two kindergarteners could get.

That all changed one day, about two months before kindergarten graduation, when Francis’ parents went to Santa Fe and left Francis behind. 

(At least that’s what Francis told David. Ima and Aba said they were with God now.)

Sadly, the two were separated, as Francis had to move to New York City with his mother’s close friend. Mary Lark? Molly Landcaster? David doesn’t really remember her name, but he does remember that her first name started with an M and her last with an L.

David thought he would never see his best friend again.

That brings us screeching back to the present, with a shocked 21-year-old David behind the Starbucks counter, staring at a man who looks awfully close to what his old best friend would look like if he aged 16 years. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately for David’s sake) the man is too busy yelling on his phone to look at David.

All of David’s senses shut off. He tries to bring himself back to the present by playing with the sharpie cap in his hand.

It can’t be him right? David is pretty sure he just said his name was Jack. But he does look awfully familiar......

“Francis?”

‘Jack’ visibly shudders when he hears the name. He stares at David sadly and David starts cursing under his breath.

“I just told you my name is Jack. Not Francis. I’m not Francis anymore. Now, just get me my coffee. Please.”

“Yeah, sorry, can you just, repeat your order”

David mentally kicks himself for being so unprofessional and losing his focus. He takes down his order, hands it to a coworker and runs to the break room.

“What happened.”

“Albert, now is not the time”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David doesn’t hate Albert often, but when he does he hates them. A lot.
> 
> “Albie, I hate you so much. I’m not doing that. Ever.” David says, rolling his eyes.
> 
> “Dude, he’s so hot and you might never see him again. I will give you $20 and a lemon loaf if you do it.”
> 
> “A lemon loaf you say?”
> 
> “Yes. And I won’t even steal a piece”
> 
> And that is how David ended up with an extra $20 after writing his phone number down on the side of ‘Jack’s’ cup.

David doesn’t hate Albert often, but when he does he hates them. A lot.

“Albie, I hate you so much. I’m not doing that. Ever.” David says, rolling his eyes.

“Dude, he’s so hot and you might never see him again. I will give you $20 and a lemon loaf if you do it.”

“A lemon loaf you say?”

“Yes. And I won’t even steal a piece”

And that is how David ended up with an extra $20 after writing his phone number down on the side of ‘Jack’s’ cup.

For the rest of the work day, all David can think about is Francis- sorry, Jack. 

Jack is a spitting image of his father, or at least how David remembers his father looking. And damn, he’s hot. Albert was right and David can’t deny it. 

David knew when he was moving to New York for college there was a chance of running into his old best friend, but he didn’t think it was actually going to happen. And if they do go to the same college, how come David hasn’t seen him before. It’s his senior year for heavens sake, they have been learning within such a close proximity for almost four years now.

Suddenly, Albert hands David a lemon loaf and pulls him out of his daydreaming.

“Here,” Albert says, nudging David’s shoulder, “Go get your dream boy, Finch is waiting for me at home.”

“Thanks, Albie. Tell Finch I said hi. I’ll text you if I get a text back.”

“Will do.” Albert walks backwards towards the door showing David his crossed fingers. David laughs as Albert almost runs into the doorway.

David keeps thinking about Jack on the way home from work. While eating his lemon loaf of course.

As soon as David opens the door too his dorm room, he gets a text message from an unknown number.

**_ Maybe : Jack _ **

_ hey. it’s jack. _

_ if u weren’t so cute i wouldn’t be texting u back but how the FUCK do u know my name. _

* * *

“SPOT WHAT WAS THAT FOR?”

“Because you’re being stupid.” Spot massages his hand. He hit Jack too hard. If that’s even possible. “A cute boy gave you his number and that’s what you text him?”

“Get your nose out of my love life. Go make out with your boyfriend or someth- SPOT.”

Unfortunately, Spot was too busy to answer as for once he actually listened to Jack. Racetrack doesn’t seem to mind and decides to thank Jack later. Jack rolls his eyes.

“You guys are disgusting,” Jack says while frantically packing up his things. “I’m going to the library. Fuck you guys.”

Jack doesn’t notice but as he runs out of the door, both Racetrack and Spot make a certain gesture at the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought!  
> @voiceofernst on twitter  
> andyhanschens on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought! @voiceofernst on twitter. chapter 2 should be up later this week!


End file.
